Dear Diary
by marauder05
Summary: It's Sophie's 4th year at Hogwarts and everything is all wrong. Fred and George were at "Headquarters" all summer while she and Ella were stuck and Grandmother's. And this new Umbridge woman is runing all their plans. Will things ever get back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've completely changed the set-up of this story to include more entries per chapter. It will take me longer to upload, but will definitely be worth the wait. For those of you who are new to my stories Ella and Sophie are Ravenclaw twins with their hearts set on pranking and their best friends Fred & George.**

**A big thanks to all of those who review me and/or have my stories as a favorite it's really appreciated! However, with the recent revision of this story I'm afraid your reviews may be lost. So feel free to review again! Enjoy!**

* * *

May 16,

I can't believe Grandmother gave me a diary for my birthday! Come on, a diary? Totally something every 13 year-old girl would want. "Sophia dear," she said, "now that you're a lady you'll want somewhere to keep your thoughts. A diary's a wonderful place for that, along with all of your hopes, your dreams . . ." Sure, as long as nobody reads it! What good's a diary when you've got Fred and George for friends? Knowing them they'll find it and fix it so I get squirted with ink every time I start to "pen my heart's desires"! What a joke!

In-sincerely yours,

SOPHIE

P.S. Me & Ella did get those brooms we wanted. Now we won't have to share mums!

* * *

Dear Diary! Dear Diary! Dear Diary!

It doesn't matter what the date is, Fred said he loved me! Well, maybe not quite in those words . . . but still. He said he loved it when I smile. That's as good as, right? Maybe Grandmother **was** right about this whole diary thing. Who else can I tell? Ella already knows, of course, and sh3e thinks I'm just being silly. But I'll bet she's just sore 'cause George didn't say it to her! Ginny would laugh and say I'm over exaggerating. And, he **is **her brother . . . Mum would say I'm too young to be in love and Grandmother would be appalled at the thought of me and "that Weasley boy". She thinks that they're horrible trouble-makers, and, well, they kinda are. Daddy would say something about how everybody has a crush on their friend's older sibling at one point in time. And _then_ he'll start talking about the day he met mum and get that weird look on his face. It's so weird! And oh! I can't seem to find the words, but of course you know how I feel. It's just . . . so . . . so . . . wonderful! Yeah, that's the word. Wonderful! Wonderful! Wonderful!

Sophie

* * *

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I was so stupid! It's not me he likes (and I mean like-likes) it's Angelina, everyone knows that! Maybe, just maybe. When we're older . . . After Hogwarts and job training and everything . . . maybe. Oh please let it be so!

SOPHIE

* * *

Dear Diary,

Mum and Dad are way on "Order Business" again. Ryan too. It's getting quite annoying actually. "Where are you going?" "Order Business" "What kind of business?" "Nothing you should about." Would it hurt for them to tell us anything? One tiny, little, miniscule thing?? I know the Order's against You-Know-Who, but what else? It's like they don't trust us or something. Fred and George are trying to get more info, but we've really only been home a week or so. Can't expect too much. It's driving me crazy though! I wish I could do magic sooooo bad right now. The twins are sooooo incredibly lucky!! Hopefully we'll find out something soon.

SOPHIE

* * *

Dear Diary,

**IT'S NOT FAIR!!** Everyone else gets to stay up at "Headquarters" except for me and Ella! _We're_ stuck at Grandmother's stupid, boring, completely muggle house. No magic. She wont' even let us bring our brooms. The injustice of it all!! Everyone, Fred George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, **and **Harry, is up there where all the action is. Helping the cause while _we're_ stuck here! Grandmother's decided that me and Ella simple _must_ learn to knit. Knitting lessons **every day**. Gah! I'm absolutely horrible at it. At least Ella's socks actually _look_ like socks. Mine are worse than Hermione's! And when we're not knitting, we're playing with Abby. I swear the only three words that girl knows are Ella, Sophie, and play. "Sophie play!" "Ella play!" "Play! Play! Play!" I think I'm going **insane**! Fred and George said they're "decontaminating". Not sure what that entails, but it's got to be a heck of a lot better than what we're doing here!

SOPHIE

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that the entries in this chapter are short. But do you really think Sophie could sit still enough to write a nice, long detailed one? Nope. Just wanted to clear that up, some people have asked me why that is and there you have it. **

**A big thanks to all my reviewers. You are the greatest! Hopefully I'll be getting a new chappie u soon. **

Dear Diary,

I wish school would start up again. It's **so** boring here. Someone, not quite sure who, decided it would be a good idea for us to stay at grandmother's until we go back to Hogwarts. Well, they certainly didn't ask us! Yeah, we've got our brooms and everything now, but we can't fly them. Too many muggles. Fred and George have come over a couple of times (much to Grandmother's disapproval!) and Ginny's gonna come over tomorrow. Not much news though, the ears aren't working out as planned. Mother Weasley found out about them. A shame really. They were such a brilliant idea (being mine)! I'll bet she was **furious**! Poor Fred and George. At least she hasn't found out about you know what yet. WWW is still safe! Grandmother's calling, it's knitting time again. Ugh!

SOPHIE

* * *

Dear Diary,

Booklists are here! We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick everything up. I just got a letter from Ginny and Ron's prefect! I couldn't stop laughing when I read that part. I mean, come on. Ron, a prefect?? Fred and George are never going to let him hear the end of this!!

SOPHIE

* * *

Dear Diary,

Only a few short days until we're back on the train to Hogwarts! I can't wait! It's honestly been the worst summer I'll _ever_ have. Not knowing anything, Mum and Dad always away, staying at Grandmother's . . . I think worst part of it all is barely ever being able to see Fred and George and Ginny. It'll be so nice to be in the know again . . .

SOPHIE

* * *

Dear Diary,

We're leaving tomorrow! Mum and Dad got back a coule nights ago so buh-bye Grandmother's and so long to Boredom! (Did you notice the **capital B?**) I really ought to be packing right now, but I'm going to leave it till the morning of. Just like always. (SHUT UP ELLA! – I can just hear her yelling at me about how procrastinating never pays . . .just like always!) Lovely, Abby's got a hold of my wand again. Better go stop her!!

SOPHIE

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's our first day back and nothing seems right. And it's not just because you-know-who's back either. But that probably has a lot to do with it. It's just that everyone seems . . . oh I dunno . . . different. And not in a good way either. And that Umbridge woman – so much pink on one person? It's just **wrong**, not to mention absurd. From the looks of it, she's definitely gonna put a jam in our plans. But I suppose that'll make them that much more fun. A bit of a challenge, you know? I can't wait to see her face!

SOPHIE

* * *

Dear Diary,

I forgot how much I hate – no, positively _**loathe**_– school! Too much work entirely. But there _is_ a bit of good news amidst all this craziness: SS's are going well. Fred & George figure we'll be able to start commercial testing soon!

SOPHIE

* * *

Dear Diary,

That woman is a lunatic! "Wands away, quills out?" What the heck?! I might have to kill her, or mute her, or . . . **something**! If I have to hear "hem-hem" one more time I swear I'll . . . wait a minute . . . I think I have an idea. Yes, of course, it's perfect! I got to go tell Fred and George!

SOPHIE

* * *

Dear Diary,

So . . . much . . . homework! Sometimes I wonder if the professors realize we aren't robots. That we actually have _lives_. I mean, we've barely had the time to work on WWW stuff with Fred and George. This reeks! (Haha. What a funny word - reeks!) sorry . . .

SOPHIE

* * *


End file.
